Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile
.jpg|thumb|300px |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Brontosaurus Breath |next = Chip Off the Ol' Box}}"Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile" is the first segment of the twenty-seventh episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 6, 2013. Summary Doc and her dad build a mobile clinic so she can fix toys when she's away from home. Recap As Doc and her toy friends play in the park, they suddenly hear someone crying. Doc spots a little girl and goes up to her to see what's wrong. The little girl tells Doc that her name is Maddie and she is crying because her toy mouse named Norton broke and can't flip anymore. Doc takes Norton back to the other toys to give him a checkup. Doc discovers that Norton has a missing winder upper and goes to look for one for the toy mouse in her doctor's bag. But she can't find one. Doc has to unfortunately tell Norton that she can't fix him and she mentions that this is the first time she hasn't been able to fix a toy. Doc then has to tell Maddie the bad news. But she also tells her that she won't give up and that she will be back when her dad calls her saying it's time to go. Doc and the toys go home and tell Hallie what happened out in the park. Doc tells everyone that she's not giving up on and Norton and paces back and forth trying to figure out a solution to the problem. Just then she comes up with a plan. Doc decides that if they can't take the toy to the clinic, then they should take the clinic to the toy. They just need to build a mobile clinic. She goes to ask her dad if he can build her one. Mr. McStuffins gives Doc something that she could use. Doc then brings it back to her toys and asks them if they could help her get it ready. Everyone fixes it up and gives it a paint job. After it is ready, Doc's father takes her and Doc's toys to the park. Doc is relieved to see that Maddie is still there and tells her that this morning she wasn't prepared to fix her toy mouse, but now she has the Doc mobile. This time she is able to fix Norton right up and gives him back to Maddie. Maddie thanks Doc and leaves. When Doc tells her toys that her work here is done they tell her that it isn't. Some other toys heard about the Doc mobile and have come to see the doctor. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Tim Dadabo as Norton *Angie Wu as Maddie Songs *Time for Your Checkup *The Doc Mobile Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Chilly: Whatcha doing? :Stuffy: I'm pacing. It's how docs, and brave dragons, come up with great new ideas. :Mr McStuffins: It's missing a wheel, and we'll have to put on a handle, but this should get us started. What else do you need? :Doc: An air pump for blow-up toys, a winder-upper station, a squeak transplant station, a spare parts compartment, and a piece dispenser. Oh, and a bandage bin. :Mr. McStuffins: Wow. I think I might have just the right stuff. Trivia *This is the first episode of season 2, and the first season 2 episode in production order. *'Toys that debut in this episode': Norton *Starting with this episode there is a new credit sequence. It features a still shot of Doc's clinic. *At the beginning of "The Doc Mobile" song, when Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie sing out "The Doc Mobile" for the first time, Chilly was lip syncing. Gallery * Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Doc Category:Episodes about Norton Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 2